Barbie's não amam
by FranHyuuga
Summary: “Sou uma pessoa de carne, ossos e um coração apaixonado. Eu choraria de tristeza junto dele quando ele estivesse triste. E choraria de alegria quando ele estivesse alegre! Mas, ele prefere a Barbie”. --- Vencedora do 2º lugar no Desafio SasuHina Fluffy.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence. Eu apenas brinco um pouco com seus personagens... =)_

**Sinopse:**_ "Sou uma pessoa de carne, ossos e um coração apaixonado. Eu choraria de tristeza junto dele quando ele estivesse triste. E choraria de alegria quando ele estivesse alegre! Mas, ele prefere a Barbie". --- Resposta ao Desafio SasuHina Fluffy._

**Avisos: **_Uma OneShot feita com carinho para o __**Desafio**__**SasuHina Fluffy**__ da minha linda flor __**Loo-chan**__ s2. É em Universo Alternativo_

_-_

**~*Barbie's não amam*~**

-

--_Por FranHyuuga_--

-

-

_Eu nunca fui a mais bonita._

_E na verdade, isso pouco importou por muito tempo. _

_Eu corria na chuva e me lambuzava na lama sem ligar para os meus longos cabelos completamente despenteados ou para os meus pés descalços repletos de cortes por correr sem nenhum cuidado._

_Eu apenas sorria quando as pessoas passavam ao meu lado e me observavam. Eu sorria para o céu cinzento porque ele era o único que me entendia. Eu sorria para as flores, mesmo ciente de que o meu sorriso não fosse o mais lindo._

_Eu acreditei que seria sempre assim. Somente assim. Até ele aparecer e mudar tudo._

_Sabe, eu não pareço nem um pouco com a Barbie. Na verdade, ela é totalmente o meu oposto. Ela tem uma cintura fina demais para qualquer mulher conseguir assemelhar-se com ela, mas eu sei que com muito custo, uma ou outra consegue._

_A Barbie tem os cabelos sedosos e tão loiros como raios de sol. Ela está sempre sorridente, seja para o Ken ou para o Kevin. Ela sorri mesmo quando usa shorts curtos demais em uma casinha de boneca cor de rosa. Um ambiente tão infantil para uma roupa tão indecente... Mas, a Barbie ainda é a mais bonita das bonecas. E ela representa todos os padrões de beleza que eu não possuo._

_No entanto, eu era feliz sem ser parecida com a Barbie. Eu sorria realmente, mas para as pessoas certas. E eu não vestia shorts curtos, apesar de reconhecer ter pernas razoavelmente bonitas. Ao ver uma Barbie, eu apenas tinha total certeza de não atender aos ideais de beleza._

_E eu acreditei que não me importaria com isso. Eu acreditei que a Barbie seria sempre uma boneca estúpida. Até que uma Barbie roubou de mim o único homem que eu queria. E provou que a estúpida... era eu._

_Eu costumava olhar o céu solitariamente e sonhar acordada com um reino encantado. Eu sonhava acordada com pessoas caridosas que não deixariam outros passarem necessidades. E no meu sonho sempre tinha um príncipe encantado para toda mulher._

_Mas, quando eu acordava (e eu sempre acordava) era duro pensar que só tinham príncipes para Barbie's. E que as demais mulheres atuavam com o papel secundário. Elas existiam para mostrar como as Barbie's se destacavam. Como elas eram realmente mais bonitas do que qualquer outra mulher._

_Não era difícil saber que eu tinha um papel secundário. _

_E mesmo quando eu soube disso, não houve possibilidade de mudar. É algo inútil lutar contra essa verdade. E é mais inútil ainda procurar uma "utilidade" em ter o papel secundário._

_Então, eu me contentava em pensar que – apesar de linda – a Barbie não existia. Ela é uma sombra feita para ser o que os homens fantasiam com ela. Uma figura mitológica, quase mística, constituída de maquiagem e roupas caras._

_A Barbie não é humana. Ela pode ser cruel ou bondosa, sem sequer saber o que um ou outro significa. Ela não sabe chorar sem razão como uma pessoa é capaz de fazer. Como eu sou capaz de fazer._

_Eu sou sensível. Sou uma pessoa de carne, ossos e um coração apaixonado. Eu choraria de tristeza junto dele quando ele estivesse triste. E choraria de alegria quando ele estivesse alegre! Mas, ele prefere a Barbie._

_Sasuke prefere a Ino._

_E eu... bem, eu continuo com meu papel secundário._

_Eu não tenho os olhos brilhantes e azuis daquela garota. Eu sequer uso o perfume adocicado que ela exala. Eu não sei rebolar como ela ou sorrir com dentes brancos para qualquer rapaz que se aproxime. _

_Eu sou simples. Prefiro manter meus cabelos presos do que os deixar acompanhar os movimentos do meu corpo. Eu prefiro andar com meu jeans surrado e sentir-me bem do que usar calças exageradamente grudadas ao corpo que não me permitiriam correr para alcançar o ônibus._

_Mas, eu sei... Eu sei que eu trocaria tudo isso para ser a Barbie que ele quisesse. _

* * *

Eram 7h10 da manhã de uma segunda-feira e a jovem Hyuuga Hinata corria ofegante pela calçada úmida de Tóquio.

Enquanto seus tênis tocavam o solo em um impacto mudo, as pessoas a observavam passar rapidamente e sorriam ao notar que nada havia mudado. Aquela sempre seria a jovem alegre daquele bairro.

- _Ohayo, Hina-chan!_ – Gritava o jornaleiro vendo-a correr.

_- Ohayo! _– Ela retribuía com entusiasmo.

Hinata era diferente das pessoas que passavam pelos mesmos lugares, viam os mesmos rostos e fingiam ser sempre a primeira vez que estavam ali. Ela cumprimentava e conhecia todos com quem convivia no trajeto até o Colégio Kuang Ho. E sorria ao tratá-los bem, porque eles também eram como ela, atuando em seu papel secundário. Passando despercebidos aos olhos dos transeuntes, mesmo que aquele espaço lhes pertencesse.

O sinal soou uma última vez quando Gai começou a fechar os portões grossos do Colégio, mas ao avistar a pequena Hyuuga interrompeu o gesto, observando à sua volta para que ninguém o flagrasse beneficiando-a.

_- Arigatou, Gai-sensei! _– Ela agradeceu adentrando os grandes portões.

_- Que isso não se repita, Hinata. _– O homem falou em tom severo. Com um sorriso, concluiu. – _Senão terei que pedir para a Tsunade-sama mudar o horário de entrada._

_- Isso não é necessário! _– Hinata falou divertida em resposta, sabendo muito bem que Gai jamais faria esse pedido absurdo à diretora do Colégio.

Ela caminhou até sua sala ainda ofegante pela longa corrida, estancando os passos ao adentrar o último corredor e deparar-se com a única pessoa que desejava evitar: Uchiha Sasuke.

_- Droga. _– Balbuciou para si mesma, temendo que ele a visse encolhendo-se na parede enquanto fitava as largas costas masculinas.

Estava quase alcançando a porta aberta de sua sala quando a voz grave invadiu seus tímpanos como um címbalo:

- _Hinata, precisamos conversar._

Os olhos perolados da jovem Hyuuga alargaram-se em surpresa ao constatar que justamente _ele_ a chamasse daquela forma. Voltou-se lentamente em direção ao rosto masculino e fitou os orbes negros e profundos de Sasuke antes de deixar, enfim, que o ar escapasse de seus pulmões.

Ela temia que este momento chegasse... O momento em que ele exigisse falar com ela sobre _aquilo_.

* * *

_Sabe outra coisa que me difere das Barbie's?_

_Eu procuro não ferir a mim mesma._

_Parece estúpido, mas é verdade. Eu definitivamente não saio de casa sem me sentir bem comigo mesma. Eu procuro não ser o que eu não sou. É uma necessidade básica em minha vida e, antes que pergunte, eu não estou me referindo somente em estar com uma boa aparência e sim em me sentir bem para sair._

_A única vez em que não ouvi a mim mesma, foi por ele. _

_Uma noite monótona. Sexta-feira de uma semana realmente chata. Estava em casa, ouvindo música em meu quarto e me questionando se devia ir à festa de aniversário de Haruno Sakura. Minha única amiga, Tenten, insistiu para que eu fosse, pois era uma festa aberta a qualquer pessoa do Colégio. Mas, eu não conhecia a Sakura e a Tenten estaria acompanhada, então... resolvi não ir. _

_Ficar deitada em minha cama encarando o teto por longos minutos estava entediante, o que me fez levantar para dar uma volta no quarteirão._

"_Volta no quarteirão"... Quem diabos se sente motivado com um passeio desses? Bem, era melhor do que minha cama e meu quarto abafado pelo calor daquele verão. Foi neste breve passeio, sentada no banco de uma das várias praças de Tóquio, que Uchiha Sasuke surgiu como uma sombra ao meu lado, quase me matando de susto e surpresa._

_- Então, é aqui que você se esconde? – Ele falou encarando-me com aquelas pedras ônix desinteressadas._

_Eu não respondi. Voltei meus olhos para o lago à minha frente, repleto de carpas de cores vivas, que nadavam livres de quaisquer preocupações. Eu pensei que ele iria embora com meu silêncio, mas isso não o intimidou. Com altivez incomum, ele sentou-se ao meu lado e acompanhou meu silêncio também observando as carpas._

_Aquilo me intrigou. O que ele fazia ali? Ele era um dos rapazes mais populares do Colégio e deveria estar na festa da Sakura. Em minhas reflexões, não percebi que o encarava até que seus olhos negros pousaram sobre os meus novamente._

_Constrangida, desviei meus orbes e fitei as carpas como se minha atenção ainda estivesse nelas. Apesar de sentir que ele ainda me olhava._

_- Elas são tristes. – A voz grave soou quebrando o silêncio. Eu entendi que ele se referia às carpas. – Seu limite é o pequeno lago e elas não podem fazer nada._

_Havia pesar no seu timbre. E eu senti meu coração apertar-se com isso. Eu sempre odiei ver qualquer pessoa triste. Meus lábios moveram-se e as palavras fluíram sem esforço:_

_- Elas não são tristes. – Eu discordei com muito cuidado, ainda fitando o lago. – Elas têm a escolha de sair da água e morrer._

_- Não é uma boa escolha. – Ele respondeu com sarcasmo._

_- É a única que elas têm, portanto, é a mais digna escolha. – Respondi firmemente, porque algo em meu interior revolvia para isso. Eu sabia que já não discutíamos sobre as carpas. Falávamos sobre a vida. Sobre nossas opções. Sobre nossas limitações._

_- Morrer nunca é uma opção. – Sasuke falou com uma seriedade cortante. Eu o fitei longamente, lendo a dor que eu não conhecia em seus olhos negros, observando-o tão vulnerável quanto qualquer homem. _

_- Morrer é o início de um novo ciclo. – Respondi mais para mim mesma do que para ele. – É necessário deixarmos algo em nós morrer para que outra coisa surja._

_Eu quis morder minha própria língua pelo que havia dito ao Sasuke. Eu me referia a mim mesma, em minhas escolhas. Matei muitas coisas boas para que outras coisas boas surgissem. Mas isso poderia não ser aplicável a ele._

_Bem, eu não devia me importar com a reação dele, porque eu nem o conhecia. E após aquela conversa louca ele com certeza manteria distância._

_- Quer dar uma volta? – A voz grave soou novamente, tão decidida quanto eu nunca ouvira (apesar de não a conhecer com propriedade invejável). _

_Eu senti que não devia ir._

_Eu não estava à vontade para ir._

_Mas aqueles olhos negros pediram mais do que as palavras expressadas e meu corpo moveu-se naturalmente elevando-se e caminhando ao seu lado para algum lugar que eu estava ansiosa por saber._

* * *

_- Eu n-não q-quero conversar, Sasuke. _– A jovem Hyuuga respondeu com nervosismo. Era difícil negar qualquer pedido àquele rapaz. O coração descompassado a condenava.

_- Eu não perguntei se quer. _– Ele afirmou resoluto, aproximando-se do rosto de traços delicados. –_ Nós __precisamos__ conversar._

O hálito quente acariciou sua face e ela cerrou os olhos com força antes de inspirar o ar pesadamente, conflitando com sua própria vontade de acariciar aqueles cabelos rebeldes e tomar os lábios que já conhecia o sabor.

Com esforço, ela afastou-se alguns passos do corpo masculino tão próximo ao seu. Aquilo era loucura e Sasuke parecia querer brincar com seus sentimentos, divertindo-se em deixá-la confusa. Ele estava comprometido e nada mudaria isso. Ele já havia feito sua escolha.

_- Não temos o que conversar. _– Ela foi capaz de dizer, em um fio de voz audível aos ouvidos sensíveis do Uchiha.

E ela voltou as costas à única pessoa que amava realmente, mas que a fizera sofrer como ninguém mais foi capaz. Ela pensou que aquela dor insuportável não passaria nunca, mas a vida tem sua continuidade e o dia estava apenas começando.

Com uma força de vontade que nunca pensou possuir, Hinata adentrou na sala e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Kiba, o único amigo com quem sempre podia contar.

Os olhos negros de Uchiha Sasuke acompanharam os movimentos femininos, tensos e contidos. Ele sabia que Hinata o estava evitando a um preço que lhe doía sequer considerar, mas pior do que vê-la partindo para longe de si era notar o sorriso convidativo de Kiba ao recebê-la ao seu lado.

Não estudavam na mesma sala, de modo que outras oportunidades de abordá-la seriam ainda mais difíceis. Talvez precisasse de outras estratégias se quisesse realmente conversar com a jovem de olhos perolados.

* * *

_Andar ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke em uma noite estrelada de verão é uma cena que eu nunca imaginaria. Mais estranho que isso é reconhecer que ele é uma pessoa interessante e uma companhia agradável._

_Descobri que temos muito em comum. Ele também adora tomates e assim como eu odeia receber demasiada atenção. Ele adora dormir de janela aberta porque sente muito calor e eu aprecio a brisa suave da noite. Além disso, ele prefere o silêncio aos sons noturnos de Tóquio, o que me fez sorrir ao vê-lo dizer isso como se fosse um segredo. E realmente devia ser, porque Tóquio é uma das cidades mais agitadas do Japão._

_Foram apenas algumas horas e eu sentia que Sasuke estava cada vez mais conquistando algo além de minha amizade. É claro que eu não o conhecia muito bem antes desta noite, pois eu o via algumas vezes nos jogos de basquete do Colégio ou andando pelos corredores. Dificilmente nos víamos e isso o tornava ainda mais misterioso._

_Eu fiquei surpresa com a seriedade dele. Pensei que devia ser como os demais rapazes do Colégio, metidos e grosseiros. Mas Sasuke era diferente. Era gentil ao modo dele. Quer dizer, não me perguntava se estava bem acomodada quando sentávamos em algum banco que encontrávamos, mas me analisava discretamente para conferir se eu me sentia à vontade. _

_Eu senti isso no decorrer do passeio. Um cuidado tão discreto que me fez admirá-lo por sua sensibilidade. Não eram necessárias muitas palavras com Sasuke. Ele parecia saber ler meus gestos como um livro aberto. E eu me senti feliz por alguém conseguir fazê-lo._

_É muito bom quando percebemos que alguém é o máximo e que está ao nosso lado. Eu me senti lisonjeada pela presença de Sasuke. Ele poderia estar curtindo uma grande festa ao invés de salvar uma noite entediada da minha vida. Mas, ele optou por andar pelas ruas iluminadas de Tóquio apenas para conversar trivialidades. _

_É muito bom perceber tudo isso. Mas, igualmente, pode ser muito, muito ruim. Quando notei todas as qualidades de Sasuke, eu me senti idiotamente otimista. Eu queria impressioná-lo tanto quanto ele me impressionava. E foi aí que deixei de ser eu mesma. Deixei de ser simples e passei a tentar ser uma Barbie, porque Sasuke combinava melhor com uma._

_De música e leitura, passei a conversar sobre programas fúteis de televisão e fofocas do Colégio. Eu contei piadas que eu mesma não gosto por serem completamente chulas e indiquei vitrines que eu nunca notaria se passasse por aquelas ruas sozinha. _

* * *

Kiba era um bom amigo e Hinata, ao vê-lo sorrir tanto em sua companhia, sabia perfeitamente que ele era alguém com quem poderia contar sempre.

Uma pessoa animada que a deixava de bom humor. Com gestos afetivos que a deixavam um pouco desconcertada, mas igualmente feliz porque alguém se importava em acariciá-la. Encarar os olhos ônix de Sasuke observando-a como um felino atrás de sua caça, franzindo as sobrancelhas por vê-la tão à vontade com _outro_, a fez sentir-se vaidosa, talvez um pouco esperançosa, de modo que ela acabou por valorizar ainda mais a aproximação de seu amigo Kiba.

Se Sasuke queria brincar com seus sentimentos, ela não deixaria. E também não lutaria para que o "príncipe Uchiha" se arrependesse por não lhe dar uma chance. Ela daria atenção a quem lhe dava atenção gratuitamente. Ela daria uma chance ao Kiba, porque ela sabia muito bem como era gostar de alguém que sequer lhe concedia a oportunidade de ser feliz em sua companhia.

E foi naquela mesma segunda-feira, sob os olhos perscrutadores de Uchiha Sasuke, que Hinata permitiu que Kiba a beijasse.

Um beijo calmo, com um leve sabor de menta. Um sabor diferente dos lábios que Hinata desejava. Mas, era este sabor que estava ao seu alcance. Era este o príncipe que lhe pertencia. E Kiba, apesar de não ser Sasuke, era ainda a melhor pessoa com quem poderia tentar ser feliz.

Por que todos merecem ser felizes, não é?

* * *

_Ao fim da noite, eu tinha vontade de chorar por tê-la estragado tanto. Sasuke manteve-se silencioso e não me olhava como antes. Eu o havia decepcionado. E perdido o que nem sequer tive._

_Então, em frente à porta de ferro do prédio onde eu morava, eu o olhei com absoluto pesar e confessei abertamente:_

_- D-Desculpe... – Comecei de forma fraca. – Eu queria apenas... agradar você. – E sentindo-me ainda mais estúpida subi os primeiros degraus da escadaria. _

_- Eu só me pergunto se você é a primeira ou a segunda pessoa com quem saí esta noite. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto. Eu senti minha face aquecer e sabia estar corada. Voltei meu olhar para baixo, apenas para responder um pouco constrangida:_

_- Qual delas prefere? – Eu seria qualquer uma delas para tê-lo ao meu lado._

_Ele não respondeu. Eu o vi se aproximar de mim, subindo os poucos degraus até estar à minha frente, com a face próxima da minha, com seus lábios deslizando sobre os meus. Eu mantive meus olhos abertos quando finalmente ele pressionou sua boca à minha e sua língua pediu passagem de um jeito possessivo, intenso. Como ele próprio aparentava ser._

_Eu agarrei aqueles cabelos negros, puxando os fios de sua nuca e atraindo-o ainda mais para mim enquanto sentia suas mãos sobre as minhas costas, pressionando meu corpo ao dele. Foi maravilhoso. Mágico. E então, quando nos afastamos ofegantes, eu sorri e disse:_

_- Eu sou aquela que mesmo quando tenta ser diferente, acaba sendo completamente igual._

* * *

Os dedos entrelaçados a incomodavam. Os olhos observadores a incomodavam ainda mais.

Kiba não se sentia tão feliz desde que ganhara seu querido cão, Akamaru. Ele não se importava em caminhar ao lado de sua namorada pelos corredores do Colégio.

Aliás, ele fazia questão de contar a todos que ambos namoravam.

E Hinata, com sua gentileza, sempre sorria envergonhada quando questionavam se os boatos eram mesmo verdade. Ela sorria tímida quando as garotas faziam comentários maliciosos a respeito dos caninos de Kiba e desviava o olhar quando encontrava os orbes ônix fixos sobre seus movimentos.

Era difícil considerar que no mesmo dia Sasuke exigira falar com ela. Teria sido tola em não lhe dar ouvidos? O que será que ele tinha a dizer? Bem, já era tarde para questionar. E certamente não seria nada além do que já sabia.

No decorrer dos dias, as coisas não mudaram muito, mas os sentimentos ganharam intensidade. Kiba dizia à jovem Hyuuga quão feliz estava ao seu lado e como ela era _perfeita_. E Hinata sorria desajeitada com tantos elogios, sentindo-se estranhamente vazia ao notar que, ironicamente, a cada dia ela se sentia triste.

"Perfeita", ela pensava. Era assim que seu namorado a considerava. Mas, para ela, _perfeição_ – assim como a _Barbie_ – não existia. Era apenas uma sombra de tudo o que as pessoas desejavam para si.

Era isso o que ela havia se tornado?

Uma sombra sem sentimentos. Um material insípido.

* * *

_Sabe qual é a outra característica que eu possuo e a Barbie não?_

_Bem, eu nunca sei o que esperar da minha vida. E a Barbie, ah... Ela é maravilhosamente segura de si mesma. Ela não teme. Ela pode ser qualquer coisa. Porque ela ainda é uma sombra de algo indefinido e impalpável._

_Ela não precisa escolher em poucas opções de roupas qual delas faria o Sasuke não perder o encanto daquela noite. O que eu mais desejava na segunda-feira era que Uchiha Sasuke pensasse ter valido a pena perder a festa de Sakura._

_Mas, como nem tudo são flores, é claro que isso não aconteceu. Na segunda-feira eu fui ignorada pelos olhos ônix que me observaram tão detalhadamente há dois dias, pois eles estavam voltados somente à figura esbelta da loira Yamanaka Ino – a encarnação da Barbie; o meu completo oposto._

_Será que ela também gosta de comer tomates ao silêncio? Ou ler um bom livro ao invés de curtir a "night"? Eu duvido. _

_Assim como eu duvido que naquela noite o Uchiha que eu conheci é este mesmo, passando ao meu lado como se não me conhecesse. Eu fui eu mesma naquela noite maravilhosa. Tudo bem, eu corrijo! Eu fui eu mesma durante __**a maior parte**__ do tempo. _

_Eu só não esperava que o Sasuke não tivesse feito o mesmo em momento algum._

* * *

Quando tudo dá certo, dizem, esta é a perfeição.

Kiba compreendia isso muito bem. Já faziam dois meses que Hinata e ele namoravam. Há dois meses os dedos entrelaçados a incomodavam, mas ela já passava a se acostumar com isso.

Hinata era perfeita!

Dois meses sem nenhuma briga sequer. Sem nenhuma crise de ciúmes. Sem olhares acusadores ou ligações noturnas para interromper o sono. Sem cobranças. Sem... Bem, sem _nada_.

Isso é perfeição, certo?

E a grande lição que Hinata aprendia a cada dia era que: "a perfeição cansa".

Sim, ela estava cansada daquela rotina chata, repleta de piadas e do bom humor de Kiba. Ele era amável sempre, um pouco rude com as pessoas, mas _perfeitamente _cavalheiro com ela. Alguém com quem as mulheres sonhavam. Alguém com quem ela própria não sonhava para si.

E a cada vez que os olhos perolados encontravam as pedras ônix de Sasuke, a jovem Hyuuga pensava ter visto um traço de sofrimento. Mas, ela não sabia dizer se partiam dele ou se refletiam o sofrimento dela.

Onde os dois haviam errado mesmo?

* * *

_Eu adoro a natureza. Ela é tão silenciosamente poderosa. Sabe, ela não precisa se impor para demonstrar todo o seu esplendor._

_Algumas vezes, eu me inspirava nela para ser quem sou. Para ser forte como um touro, mesmo quando está mascando passivamente aquele verde pasto. Para ser linda como uma borboleta, mesmo quando suas cores quase passam despercebidas em meio às flores. Para ser sábia como o vento, que mesmo invisível sabe ser essencial._

_A natureza é inspiradora. Ela é especial porque ela não se esforça para sê-lo._

_E isso é raro._

_Essa é a beleza daquela noite com Sasuke. Eu me senti especial quando estive ao seu lado. Foi inesquecível para mim e tão facilmente ignorado por ele. Eu me sinto uma tola por notar que não é fácil observar o conteúdo dentro de um frasco bonito, porque a beleza ofusca. Ela cega e nos faz esquecer o que o frasco comporta._

_E não me refiro à beleza da pele branca daquele Uchiha. Ou aos seus lábios finos que são tão perfeitamente desenhados em sua face. Eu me refiro ao que ele demonstrou ser. Ao que ele afirmou acreditar. _

_Teria sido mentira cada frase?_

* * *

A perfeição cansa. Mas isso a jovem Hyuuga já descobrira.

O que ela descobria agora era uma lição mais importante para seu relacionamento com Kiba. Mais importante e igualmente dolorosa.

Era realmente muito triste reconhecer com o passar dos dias que se pode ser a melhor coisa na vida de alguém e isso não tornar este alguém a melhor coisa para a sua vida.

Kiba não merecia o que Hinata estava fazendo. Construindo sonhos, fortalecendo e solidificando o solo de seus projetos futuros – que já a incluíam desde a primeira vez em que se viram.

Kiba era um bom amigo.

O problema era este... Era somente um bom **amigo**.

Não poderia e não devia ter passado disso. Hinata fora tola em acreditar ser possível viver com um príncipe que a tem como "a garota de seus sonhos" quando ele próprio não está nos seus. Ela havia sido cruel. Tanto quanto _ele_.

Ela havia sido cruel como Sasuke.

Quando Hinata e Kiba romperam e as mãos delicadas tentaram secar as lágrimas do ex-namorado, houve um temporal após as aulas. Mas ela não se importou. Ela viu todos partirem com seus carros para suas casas, mas não se importou em molhar-se com aquela chuva torrencial.

Ela precisava sentir as gotas chocarem-se fortemente sobre seu corpo, lavando-a das impurezas às quais estava submetida. Ela desejava lavar seu coração inteiramente, deixando-o puro de novo. Ela precisava sentir-se renovada, porque ela voltaria a ser quem era realmente.

A jovem simples e sem graça.

A personagem secundária que talvez não tivesse um príncipe. Não por incapacidade. Mas simplesmente porque _ele_ optara por uma Barbie.

Seu príncipe ainda era Sasuke.

E continuaria sendo até que uma nova chuva, talvez mais forte, o lavasse completamente para fora de seu coração.

Sons de passos sobre a grama encharcada não foram captados pela jovem Hyuuga. Ela estava ocupada demais em seu contato espiritual com a chuva daquela tarde. Ela sorria aos céus, agradecendo por se sentir melhor do que antes.

Seu sorriso alargou-se ao sentir o aroma conhecido invadir suas narinas como se estivesse realmente próximo. Um aroma almiscarado que lhe trazia lembranças de _seu_ Sasuke. Sim, aquele havia sido um Sasuke somente seu, porque se mostrara somente a ela. Era _dela _e _para ela_. Mesmo irreal, esta irrealidade lhe pertencia.

Ela abriu os olhos sem acreditar no aroma tão intenso à sua volta e seus lábios entreabriram-se em total descrença ao fitar as profundezas negras à sua frente, analisando-a como aquela noite, como ela se lembrava com tanto pesar e carinho. Alguns passos para trás foram dados, lentamente, mas Sasuke aproximava-se com a mesma quantidade de passos, sem desviar o olhar. Sem deixar Hinata perder aquela lembrança dolorosa.

- _Eu sei que não quer conversar. _– Ele começou, com a voz rouca e um pouco abafada pela chuva intensa. – _Mas eu tenho algo importante para dizer. _

Sasuke envolveu as mãos de Hinata entre as suas, encarando-a firmemente nos olhos. Ela estancou os passos e ouviu-o com total atenção.

_- Meu lago era pequeno, Hinata. Eu me sentia sem opção. _– Ela lembrou-se das carpas e dos olhos tristes de Sasuke ao falar de suas escolhas. – _Um Uchiha deve comprometer-se com quem a família escolher. _

Um suspiro frustrado escapou da garganta de Sasuke e Hinata fremiu ao notar o semblante carregado do moreno à sua frente. Ela já entendera o que ele precisava dizer. Ele não poderia contrariar sua família e agora diria não ser possível ficarem juntos por este motivo. Como Romeu e Julieta, não haveria um final feliz para os dois.

Hinata tentou afastar suas mãos, desejando desaparecer dali. Ela não queria ouvir a continuidade, mas Sasuke agarrou as mãos femininas mais fortemente e continuou de forma obstinada:

_- Eu pulei fora do lago. _– E puxando-a, os corpos colaram-se sob a chuva intensa. _– Eu escolhi você._

Os orbes perolados alargaram-se com a surpresa de ouvir aquelas palavras. Não houve tempo para outras reações, pois os lábios logo se encontraram sedentos pelo sabor que a boca do outro possuía.

A cintura fina foi envolvida pelos braços fortes, como se garantisse que não haveria outras fugas. Uma ordem muda para que ambos permanecessem juntos. Ofegantes, as testas encostaram-se em um gesto romântico e sob a chuva Sasuke questionou:

_- Qual é sua escolha, Hinata?_

Ela sorriu em genuína felicidade ao responder:

- _Eu sempre escolhi você, Sasuke._

E os lábios encontraram-se mais uma vez.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

_*****Recados*****_

_Poooovo!!_

_Saudades de vocês! ToT¹_

_Eu sumi por tantas razões... E continuarei sumida. ToT²_

_Bem, após a Faculdade, há o casamento e eu achei que estava tuuudo pronto... Aff, ledo engano. O_O_

_Alguém aqui sabia que os noivos e os padrinhos precisam usar uma mesma flor na lapela? =P_

_*leva pedrada*_

_Eu não sabia... ToT³_

_Aliás, estou descobrindo que não sei NADA! Me caso no dia 08 de janeiro (rezem por mim! rs) e nem vi o buquê!! *leva pedrada²*_

_Então, mil perdões pela demora, maaaas, realmente continuarei sumida. =(_

* * *

_*****Sobre a OneShot*****_

_**Para a Loo-chan**_

_Minha flor mais linda do meu jardim ---- LOO-CHAN! *-*_

_Te adoro, flor!_

_Por você, concluí esta One hoje! 01h17 da manhã de 03 de janeiro, então... Ainda dá tempoooo! rs._

_**Está uma porcaria, eu sei. ToT**_

_**Mas, eu até gostei! rs.**_

_Não li nenhuma das que postaram para o Desafio porque não queria ser influenciada, rs. Então, é legítimo de fábrica! *coloca selo autenticado*_

_Flor, espero que goste..._

* * *

_*****Sobre a OneShot*****_

_**Para o POVO QUE LEU!!**_

_Obrigada, sinceramente, por ter lido!!! =)_

_Essa Oneshot foi um desabafo._

_Não, não sou a Hina deste enredo, rs. Aliás, encontrei meu príncipe! ;)_

_Mas, penso naquelas mulheres lindas! Que têm tudo para serem deslumbrantes, mas se sentem infelizes e incompletas por pessoas fúteis como as Barbie's._

_Se gostou, flor, envia um review!!! *-*_

_Se não gostou, envia review e me ajuda a melhorar? =)_

_...Vocês sabem como sou..._

_**!FLORES OU PEDRAS!**_

_**REVIEWS**_


End file.
